


We don't have a home anymore

by cocoabeaniebag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Sad Start, i brought you family angst, i wondered what would happen if they had failed n this appeared, im sorry, keith takes on leader roles, klance is there if you squint hard enough, over the now gone earth, sad finish, so much bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoabeaniebag/pseuds/cocoabeaniebag
Summary: Shiro is gone and the paladins after a rough battle, are told they have failed to protect the Earth. Not wanting to believe the news the 4 remaining paladins go off on their own to find their home planet only to discover that it's true. The Earth is gone and there is no one left to save.





	

“We…we failed?” Lance whispered limping towards the large screen. The other paladins stayed their positions watching the blue paladin approach to stand with Allura to view the star map that showed the universe. They had just come back from a rough battle with a Galra fleet coming out of it bruised and battered. Allura bowed her head and turned to look at him with a somber face and her eyes welled up with tears. 

“Lance I…” Allura turned away covering her mouth with her hand walking off to stand with Coran who draped an arm around her shoulders. 

“No. No we…we did everything right didn’t we? There’s some kind of mistake, a glitch, something!” Lance screamed pulling at his hairs shaking. Hunk rubbed his eyes and took a deep centering breath. He cleared his throat and went to approach his best friend. 

“Lance…dude we-“

“No! No we didn’t fail! We gotta go see for ourselves! They’re fine! I - I can just feel it! They’re all fine!” Lance screamed at the yellow paladin. He looked around the room once then rushed towards the hangers for his lion. 

“Lance wait a second!” Hunk screamed reaching out giving chase. 

“Hunk wait up!” Pidge screamed following behind. Keith watched them race off then bowed his head closing his eyes tightly making a fist at his side. 

“You said Voltron was the defender of the universe. You said there was nothing more powerful than Voltron! Did you know Earth was being attacked? Did you know anything?” Keith shouted at the floor but he was directing it to Allura and Coran.

“That’s no way to address the princ-“

“Princess of what! What is there left to rule!” Keith turned shouting at the two Alteans extending his arm out towards the star map. Allura opened her mouth to speak when Keith ran off to be with his friends. The roar of the blue lion could be heard through the castle and the opening of the hanger doors caused the room to shake. 

/

“Watch you’ll see! Earth’s fine, the Galra are just trying to mess with us! They’ve hacked the ship once before they can do it again!” Lance screamed over the comms. The lions rushed ahead towards the destination of the Earth following the star map Blue held up for Lance. The lion purred reassuringly causing Lance to take a settling breath. 

“C’mon buddy we’re going home!” Lance pulled the controls and caused the lion to launch forward faster. Keith was hot on her tail being able the reach her in an instant. He looked out of Red and saw Lance glaring straight ahead. 

“Let’s go, Red.” Keith growled. The lion roared speeding ahead with Yellow and Green following close behind. 

/

“Coran locate the planet Earth!” Allura shouted rushing towards the hangers. Coran frowned watching her race off but quickly typed in the coordinates for the paladin’s home planet. 

“Princess it says here-“

“Can you project an image of the planet.” Allura cut off through the comm. Coran pushed a few more buttons and an image of the Earth appeared. Allura raced past the hangers and towards the memory room where her father’s memories were once held. She saw the image of the Earth appear and looked at it with determination. 

“Locate any quintessence left from the planet! Quickly!” 

“Allura there will be none to locate! Zarkon-“

“We’ve got to try! I won’t let them down!” 

“Princess please the planet is-“

“I know but I want to try something! Please Coran just help me help them!” 

Coran looked out towards the star map of the direction of the Earth and nodded his head. He worked as quickly as he could to locate any possible chance of the Earth’s quintessence praying that the princess knew what she was doing. 

“Father please, give me the strength to do what I can for my paladins.” Allura prayed. She clasped her hands together and started to concentrate. A small light appeared from her hands and all she could do was smile as she felt a small heart beat. 

“There you are..I’ve got you…”

/

“Blue says we’re close, guys!” Lance shouted. Hunk frowned breaking into a sweat as he glanced over at Lance’s image. The two stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Lance looked away with tears welling on the brim of his eyes. 

“We’re in this together, buddy.” Hunk spoke full of strength. Lance glanced back at him and smirked wiping away the sole tear that escaped. 

“Guys look ahead!” Pidge screamed. A collective set of gasps sounded through the comms followed by an eerie silence. The lions stopped their flight and merely hovered in the space they occupied. 

“No…no there’s…Blue must’ve gotten it wrong. We..this isn’t right! No!” Lance started typing on his screen as quickly as he can to restart the locator but they all came back to this location. In front of them was nothing. Bits of broken rock floated past them and a half shattered moon orbited ahead. 

“Lance…” Keith whispered looking away from the moon. 

“This isn’t it! We took a wrong turn we-!”

“Lance! It’s gone! The Earth is gone!” Keith screamed. A hush came over them and Keith gripped the steering in Red gritting his teeth. The Earth was gone…they no longer have a home to go back to…

“Mom…” Pidge whispered tears brimming her eyes. She covered her mouth and bit her lip fighting back a wail. Hunk bowed his head into his palms shaking his head all the while hoping this was a dream. 

“…They’re gone…?” Lance whispered. He started to shake, he covered his mouth with his hand and when that started to fail he bit his thumb to repress the frustration. 

“This isn’t happening. This…we couldn’t have failed…we…” Hunk started shaking tears spilling down the side of his face. Pidge brought her knees up to her chest sobbing into them shaking her head. The lions themselves stayed silent out of respect for their paladins. They have just lost their home and now felt lost in the universe. 

“It’s not true…please..please. It’s not true.” Lance whimpered looking at his screen scanning the stars searching for something. A ship maybe, maybe they were all safe, maybe they built a space station, something, someone had to have survived. 

“I’m sorry…” Keith whispered leaning back against his chair covering his face as he heard his friends sob brokenly in their lions. There was nothing any of them could do. The Earth was gone and there was nothing left for them to save. 

/

“We should head back.” Hunk said in a soft voice. They landed on the broken remnants of the Moon standing by the edge of the broken chunk. They stayed in their lions to keep from getting hit with the debris that floated outside but otherwise remained silent. 

“Back to what…it’s gone…we have nothing to go back to.” Lance said through gritted teeth. 

“Hunk meant to the castle…” Pidge whispered wiping her eyes dry. 

“He’s right we can’t just sit here and-“

“Shut up, Keith!” Lance screamed. His lion roared in response and she stood on all fours to look directly at the red lion who was laying with her paws crossed. 

“Lance I’m just-“

“Who died and made you the leader. If you wanna go then go!” Lance shouted. Blue roared as if to make the point go across more fiercely. 

“Hey! You aren’t the only one hurt here!” Keith screamed with Red standing up and approaching Blue. The red lion looked up at the blue one and they both shared a stared off. 

“Guys let’s not-“ Hunk pulled Yellow forward when suddenly Blue pounced on Red. 

“Whoa! Hey stop it!” Pidge screamed with Green roaring in her own response leaping forward to stand next to Hunk. 

“No one is forcing you to stay!” Lance screamed pinning the red lion down. Red roared in anger and Keith screamed in annoyance as he spun his lion on her back causing her to kick the blue one off skidding on it’s side against the Moon’s surface. 

“We’re paladins! Our missions comes with a price!” Keith screamed. 

“It’s not worth the expense of my family!” Lance shouted. Blue opened her mouth and fired a beam at Red as well as shooting her ice ray. Red dodged with ease but Keith didn’t fire back. Lance was hurt and he didn’t know how else to express it but this was getting reckless. 

“Listen to me we still have each other! We’re a team!” Keith shouted when Hunk chimed in. 

“As much as I agree with Keith here I think Lance has every right to be upset! Yeah it’s cool we form a giant robot but I wanted to go home too! Now we can’t and-“

“Look we’re all upset and on edge here! We need to relax and-“

“Shut up Pidge your dad and brother might still be alive!” Lance screamed roaring his lion at Green. Pidge growled and rushed ahead knocking into the blue lion causing her to topple over.

“Shut up, Lance! I lost my mother who means just as much to me!” 

“I lost everyone!” Lance screamed throwing his controls forward causing Blue to bite down on Green’s neck and flinging her into Yellow who barely budged. 

“Whoa! Not cool, Lance!” Hunk shouted looking down at Pidge who was struggling to stand. 

“All of you knock it off!” Keith screamed. Pidge, Hunk and Lance all glared at Keith and turned to face their lions at him. 

“This is getting us no where! Remember who the real enemy is! Zarkon! He’s the one who did this he’s the one we should be fighting!” Keith screamed launching Red forward to land in the middle of them to keep them from fighting again. 

“What’s the point in fighting when what we were wanting to protect no longer exists!” Pidge screamed. 

“You still have you brother and dad!” Hunk screamed. 

“Yeah but I lost my mom!” Pidge screamed back. Lance jumped in between them and roared with Blue again. 

“Me and Hunk lost everyone!” Lance shouted.

“We need a plan of action here guys! Stop trying to one up the loss!” Hunk shouted with Yellow roaring.

“Stop it!” Keith shouted causing Red to roar. A hush came over them and no one made a motion to speak. The silence lasted for a few minutes when Coran came over the comm. 

“We need you to come back towards the castle. It’s urgent.” the once cheerful voice now sounded defeated and sorrowful. 

“Let’s head back…” Hunk whispered. Lance gripped the steering of his lion then looked back out towards the empty void that once held Earth. 

“I…I just wanted to go home…” he whispered tears streaming down his face biting his lip. His shoulders shook as he hiccuped back the gut wrenching sob that wanted to escape. 

“I know, man. I know…” Keith whispered bringing Red forward to nudge the blue lion’s shoulder. They all stayed for a moment to take in the area around them before flying off leaving the broken Moon behind.

/

Exiting the blue lion Lance was approached by Keith. He glared at the floor not wanting to see his face until he was brought into a tight embrace. Keith clung to him tightly digging his fingers into his armor to cling to the blue paladin. 

“I’m so sorry.” Keith whispered. Lance’s eyes started to swim again when he threw his arms around Keith sobbing into his shoulder. 

“I’ll never get to see them again. I…I’ll never get my mom’s hugs. I’ll never see the ocean…or feel the rain..” he sobbed into Keith’s shoulder as the red paladin ran his fingers through his hair to try to sooth him. 

Hunk and Pidge joined the embrace sobbing together with Lance. Keith couldn’t help but feel broken up inside because all he had were them and Shiro. He has his family still, but they lost all of theirs in an instant. Lance made the effort to ensure Pidge was under his arm to hold her close apologizing for attacking. 

“We all had a moment…I understand.” she mumbled holding her friends close. 

“Paladins, the princess wishes to see you in the memory chamber.” Coran spoke approaching the group hug. They pulled apart and looked at Coran who held out his arms for them. He embraced them as a whole holding them close. 

“I know how you feel. I miss Altea. I miss them all…Please know we never wanted this for you or your planet..” he whispered trying to reassure them. He led them to the princess who was standing in the center of the room with her head bowed and her palms clasped together. 

“Allura?” Hunk questioned. She turned to them with a tearful smile and held out her hand. 

“I have here…the last remnants of Earth.” she smiled. It was so small but the small light in her palms was Earth’s remaining life source. 

“I’ve been trying to see if I can use whats left to channel it into the memory chamber. Maybe…we’ll have something left of the Earth for all of you to visit…” she sighed placing the small light into the chamber. They all waited as she activated the hologram room when suddenly a burst of light appeared. They all shielded their eyes when suddenly they felt a breeze. A cool breeze. 

“Wow…” Hunk whispered. 

Lance opened his eyes and gasped in awe. They were standing by the beach with waves crashing against the shore line and a dolphin leaped out of the air to land back into the sea. 

“I…I don’t believe it.” he whispered. The image suddenly changed and they were in a wild flower field with wild bunnies and multiple birds fluttering through. Allura smiled as she watched their expressions change through the new images of what they once called home. 

“I have one more surprise for all of you. I’ve managed to gain a memory for each of you. One that you can re-visit as often as you’d like. It was difficult with how little of the Earth was left but since there is only five of you I was able to manage.” 

“What the heck are you talking about?” Pidge asked as she crouched down to poke her finger at the hologram bunny. 

“Watch, Hunk give me your hand.” She smiled holding her own out. Hunk looked at her then back at everyone else. He started to sweat but held out his palm. She closed both of her hands over his and closed her eyes. Suddenly the hologram room changed and they were outside a restaurant in the big city. It was night fall but very silent proving that Allura could only manage so much with what little she had. But the part of town Hunk grew up in looked exactly the same as he remembered it. 

“This…this is my grandpa’s restaurant…” Hunk whispered tears rolling down his face. Suddenly the hologram image of an old man appeared. He had grey hair, a strong large build and surprisingly decorated in tattoos. 

“Poppop…” Hunk smiled. 

“My boy.” 

Hunk reached out to touch the hologram and was surprised to find that not only was it an image but he felt a warm presence from the picture. 

“You will never not amaze me, Hunk. Now then, let’s get cooking, I have a special recipe just for you.” The old smiled placing a hand on Hunk’s shoulder. Hunk smiled tearfully holding the hand close to him nodding his head. The image faded and Allura stepped back smiling. 

“Your grandfather will be the memory you can frequent as often as you’d like.”

“You…you did this for….us?” Pidge whispered tearfully. Allura held out her hand for Pidge who reached out in an instant. The image started to change and they were suddenly inside a small kitchen with a dog sitting by the sink next to a tall slender woman. She was washing dishes and humming to herself reaching down to pat the dog affectionately. 

“Mom.” Pidge smiled wiping tears from her eyes. The woman turned and smiled at the green paladin opening her arms out. 

“Katie.” 

Pidge rushed ahead and touched the image feeling the warmth coming from it. She smiled as the hologram touched her face caressing it gently while the dog barked and bounced around Pidge. 

“You’re going to do amazing things, dear. Just like your father said, I bet my bottom dollar on it.” 

Pidge smiled and the image disappeared. Allura turned towards Lance smiling holding her hand out. He looked at her then looked at her hand. He swallowed dryly and shockingly reached out to hold her palm. The area changed again to a living room space that was cluttered in chairs, toys thrown everywhere and a jacket on the love seat. Lance smiled looking around his home smiling feeling happy by just standing in it. 

“Wow, Allura this is-“

“My baby.” 

Lance froze and his eyes went wide. His friends all looked in the direction of the voice but Lance couldn’t turn to face her. His bottom lip trembled so he bit to hold back a sob.

“Momma.” he smiled turning towards the hologram of his mother. She was shorter than he was so she was looking up at Lance with a warm smile. She had wavy hair and soft face that complimented her wearing an apron that was covered in food smudges and even a hand print. 

“You have always made us proud, baby.” she caressed his cheek and Lance smiled closing his eyes feeling the warmth from the image. He slowly reached out to touch her hand when it went through the image. He looked at her tearfully and opened his mouth to speak when she spoke up instead.

“I love you.”

Lance bowed his head, his eyes tightly shut struggling to not cry harder. He took in a deep breath and opened his eyes to stare at her lovingly. 

“I love you too…”

The image shifted away and they were standing back in the simulation. Lance sniffled and turned towards Allura who was looking at Keith now. 

“Keith the me-“

“I’m fine. Thank you but I don’t need it.” 

“Dude go ahead don’t feel like you have to be the strong one here.” Hunk smiled. Keith looked at his friends then looked back at Allura who held out her hand. He gently pushed it away and shook his head. 

“My family is here and I can see them just fine.” he mumbled facing the group. Lance looked at him curiously and was about to speak when Hunk cried out throwing his arms around Keith who gasped in shock from the contact. Pidge rushed in to embrace him too with Lance hanging back looking at the floor .

“Thanks, princess…” he mumbled. 

“I’ll leave you all to have some time for yourselves…” she smiled and escorted her self out of the room. Lance stared at the group hug and caught Keith staring right at him with an expressionless stare. Hunk and Pidge looked at each other and smiled turning to look at Lance. 

“I think he wants to say something, let’s um..let’s head back and see Coran and Allura.” Pidge smiled wiping tears from her eyes. Hunk nodded and walked out of the room with the green paladin. Keith stood in place staring at Lance who didn’t break eye contact with him for a second. He opened his mouth to form words but all that came was a jumbled mess. 

“I..I’m…” he rubbed his neck looking away closing his eyes tightly. Keith approached him and place his hand on Lance’s shoulder squeezing it. Lance looked at him with tears brimming again and Keith smiled reassuringly. He brought his hand to the blue paladin’s face and rubbed his thumb against Lance’s cheek to remove the tear. 

“I’m sorry for…lashing out and…making Blue…” Lance mumbled. 

“Families fight but they also forgive each other. It’s okay.” Keith smiled. Lance grinned grabbing Keith in a tight embrace nuzzling into his shoulder. Keith hugged him back rubbing his back smiling.

“You’re not planning on leaving me anytime soon right? I don’t - I don't think I can lose anyone else and be able to…” Lance whispered looking at the floor while he held Keith. Keith shook his head in response and whispered, “I’m right here.” Lance held him tighter closing his eyes holding the memory of his mother close. He thought he lost everything when the Galra destroyed Earth but he still had his friends who were as just as a part of his family as was his own blood.

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ ◕‿◕)ﾉ * ~*~ salt bae that angst across this page


End file.
